londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 12
This page is about the daytime service on route 12. For the history of the night service, which was numbered N12 prior to 2004, see this page. History Note: The history between 1904 and 1934 is incomplete 30 September 1904: First motor bus introduced by Thomas Tilling on the 'Times' service, Oxford Circus to Peckham via Trafalgar Square, Westminster, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road and Camberwell. 10 December 1908: New route 12 introduced by London General (LGOC), Turnham Green to Ilford via Shepherd's Bush, Notting Hill, Oxford Circus, Holborn, Bank, Aldgate, Whitechapel, Bow, Stratford and Manor Park 26 July 1909: LGOC service withdrawn between Bank and Ilford, and diverted to Liverpool Street 2 November 1909: New service introduced by the National Steam Car Company (NSC), Shepherd's Bush to Westminster via Notting Hill, Oxford Circus and Trafalgar Square December 1909: NSC service extended from Westminster to Elephant & Castle 13 May 1910: NSC service extended from Westminster to Peckham via Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road and Camberwell 21 July 1910: Withdrawn between Bank and Liverpool Street, and diverted to London Bridge 8 May 1911: Tilling and LGOC routes standardised to run as a joint service from Turnham Green to Peckham via the LGOC route to Oxford Circus, then via the Tilling route to Peckham. Both routes were numbered 12 from this date. January 1913: NSC service extended from Peckham to Dulwich (Plough) via Barry Road 1 January 1914: NSC service numbered 12A and now jointly worked with Tilling and LGOC. Route 12 also extended from Peckham via Peckham Rye to Nunhead around this time. 14 January 1914: New LGOC route 12B, Turnham Green to Brockley via route 12 to Nunhead, then via Nunhead Lane. 23 April 1914: Route 12B withdrawn (partly replaced by new 63). Route 12 withdrawn between Turnham Green and Shepherd's Bush, and all operation passed to NSC. 7 July 1915: Route 12 withdrawn between Peckham Rye and Nunhead, and diverted to Dulwich Library. All journeys numbered 12A from this date. 12 August 1916: Extended within Shepherd's Bush to terminate at the 'Princess Victoria' (junction of Uxbridge Road and Wormholt Road) 19 November 1919: Operation transferred to LGOC. (operator names will not be mentioned in this section from this point onwards) 13 May 1920: Route renumbered 12. 18 January 1922: Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Shepherd's Bush and Oxford Circus (replaced by new 12A) 27 May 1923: Sunday service extended from Shepherd's Bush to Northfields via Acton. 23 October 1923: Sunday service withdrawn, but remaining service extended from Oxford Circus to Shepherd's Bush. 1 December 1924: Under the Bassom Scheme, route 12 revised to run Acton Vale to South Croydon via Shepherd's Bush, Notting Hill, Marble Arch, Oxford Circus, Trafalgar Square, Westminster, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell, Peckham, Peckham Rye, Barry Road, Dulwich, Forest Hill, Sydenham, Penge, Anerley, South Norwood, Woodside, Spurgeon's Bridge and Croydon. The original service from Oxford Circus to Dulwich was renumbered 12C. By 5 June 1929: Withdrawn between Acton Vale and Shepherd's Bush, and rerouted between Morland Road and Croydon via Cherry Orchard Road and East Croydon. 3 October 1934: Bassom Scheme discontinued. Route revised to run Park Royal to South Croydon via East Acton, Uxbridge Road, Shepherd's Bush, then as described above. Some peak hour, and all Sunday journeys continued beyond Park Royal via Acton Lane to Willesden Junction. 4 May 1938: Sunday service extended from Willesden Junction via Stonebridge Park and Neasden to Brent (now Brent Cross) Station. 18 October 1939: Sunday service withdrawn between Willesden Junction and Brent, but the full Monday-Saturday service diverted to Willesden Junction (except some peak hour journeys) 24 October 1940: Additional express service introduced during Monday-Saturday peak hours, Dulwich to Trafalgar Square serving all stops until Peckham Rye, then only stopping at Camberwell Green and Elephant & Castle. 26 November 1941: Peak hour journeys to Park Royal extended to terminate at the Stadium. 28 October 1942: Sunday service withdrawn Oxford Circus and Shepherd's Bush, thus revised to run in two separate sections. 12 September 1943: Sunday afternoon service reintroduced between Oxford Circus and Shepherd's Bush. 3 October 1945: Sunday morning service reintroduced between Oxford Circus and Shepherd's Bush 26 November 1958: Sunday service withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Willesden Junction. 11 May 1960: Sunday service extended from Oxford Circus to Shepherd's Bush, and Saturday journeys to Park Royal Stadium withdrawn. 8 January 1972: Withdrawn between Norwood Junction and South Croydon (replaced by route 12A). 28 October 1978: Sunday service extended from Shepherd's Bush to Willesden Junction, replacing route 49. 17 May 1980: Park Royal Stadium journeys withdrawn (replaced by route 79A). 25 October 1986: Withdrawn betwen Willesden Junction and East Acton (replaced by route 255), and between Penge and Norwood Junction. 13 August 1988: Sunday service converted to one person operation. Withdrawn between Dulwich and Penge. 13 July 1991: Withdrawn between East Acton and Shepherd's Bush. 12 March 1994: Withdrawn between Shepherd's Bush and Notting Hill Gate. 27 February 2000: Sunday service converted to low floor operation. 24 January 2004: Route N12 renumbered 12, thus route now a 24-hour service. 6 November 2004: Daily converted to one-person 'bendy bus' operation. Withdrawn between Notting Hill Gate and Oxford Circus, replaced by route 390. 5 November 2011: Converted to double-deck operation. 29 March 2015: Start of conversion to New Bus for London operation. Operators Route 12 has been operated by the following companies: *Thomas Tilling: 30 September 1904-22 April 1914 *General: 10 December 1908-22 April 1914; 19 November 1919-30 June 1933 *National: 2 November 1909-18 November 1919 *London Transport: 1 July 1933-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Central/Go-Ahead London: 1 April 1989-present *London United: 1 April 1989-18 June 1993 Garages Route 12 has been operated from the following garages: *Peckham (PM): 30 September 1904-22 April 1914; 14 May 1952-21 October 1952; 6 May 1953-6 October 1953; 22 March 1969-5 November 2004 *Shepherd's Bush (S): 10 December 1908-22 April 1914; 1 August 1923-3 September 1982; 2 November 1985-24 October 1986; 13 August 1988-12 July 1991 *Nunhead (AH): 2 November 1909-18 November 1919; 21 April 1920-5 January 1954 *Camberwell (Q): 19 November 1919-20 April 1920; 8 January 1972-16 June 1972; 2 November 1985-present *Riverside ®: 19 November 1919-20 April 1920; 18 October 1939-6 December 1941 *Acton (E): 27 May 1923-23 October 1923 *Elmers End (ED): 3 October 1934-17 October 1939; 3 January 1940-24 October 1986 *Croydon (TC): 3 October 1934-7 January 1972 *Catford (TL): 3 October 1934-17 October 1939; 15 May 1940-11 November 1947 *Rye Lane (RL): 14 May 1952-21 October 1952; 6 May 1953-6 October 1953; 6 January 1954-21 March 1969 *Walworth (WL): 8 January 1972-1 November 1985 *New Cross (NX): 19 November 1988-18 June 1993 Route description - list of stops Route departing Oxford Circus * Oxford Circus Station / Margaret Street * Conduit Street / Hamleys Toy Store * Piccadilly Circus * Haymarket * Trafalgar Square / Charing Cross Station * Whitehall / Horseguards Avenue * Horse Guards Parade * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * St Thomas' Hospital / County Hall * Lower Marsh * Lambeth North Station * St George's Circus * Elephant & Castle / London Road * Elephant & Castle Station * Larcom Street * East Street * Westmoreland Road * Camberwell Road / Albany Road * Bowyer Place * Medlar Street * Camberwell Church Street / Camberwell Green * St Giles Church * Vestry Road * Peckham Road / Southampton Way * The Academy at Peckham * Peckham Library * Clayton Road * The Aylesham Centre * Peckham Rye Station * Nigel Road * Peckham Rye / East Dulwich Road * The Gardens * Barry Road / Peckham Rye * Upland Road * Underhill Road * Goodrich Road * Dulwich Library Route departing Dulwich * Etherow Street * Goodrich Road * Underhill Road * Upland Road * Peckham Rye / Barry Road * The Gardens * Peckham Rye / East Dulwich Road * Nigel Road * Heaton Road * Peckham Rye Station * Hanover Park * The Academy at Peckham * Peckham Road / Southampton Way * Vestry Road * St Giles Church * Camberwell Church Street / Camberwell Green * Camberwell Green * Medlar Street * Wyndham Road * Bowyer Place * Camberwell Road / Albany Road * Westmoreland Road * East Street * Larcom Street * Heygate Street * Elephant & Castle Station * London College of Communication * St George's Road / Imperial War Museum * Lambeth North Station * Lower Marsh * St Thomas' Hospital / County Hall * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * Horse Guards Parade * Northumberland Avenue / Trafalgar Square * Regent Street St James's * Piccadilly Circus * Beak Street / Hamleys Toy Store * Oxford Circus Station * Margaret Street / Oxford Circus Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing town end Regent Street, Haymarket, Cockspur Street, Charing Cross Roundabout, Whitehall, Parliament Street, Bridge Street, Westminster Bridge, Westminster Bridge Road, St George's Circus, London Road, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Camberwell Road, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Church Street, Peckham Road, Peckham High Street, Clayton Road, Hanover Park, Rye Lane, Peckham Rye, Barry Road, Lordship Lane Route departing country end Barry Road, Peckham Rye, Rye Lane, Peckham High Street, Peckham Road, Camberwell Church Street, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Road, Walworth Road, Elephant & Castle, Elephant & Castle Roundabout, St George's Road, Westminster Bridge Road, Westminster Bridge, Bridge Street, Parliament Street, Whitehall, Charing Cross Roundabout, Cockspur Street, Pall Mall, Regent Street St James's, Regent Street Timetable information Route 12 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Oxford Circus at 0010 and Dulwich at 0002 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Oxford Circus at 0455 and Dulwich at 0505 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Central Category:London United Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Peckham (PM) Category:Shepherds Bush (S) Category:Nunhead (AH) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Riverside (R) Category:Elmers End (ED) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Catford (TL) Category:Rye Lane (RL) Category:Walworth (London Transport, WL) Category:New Cross (NX) Category:Buses serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving Piccadilly Circus Category:Buses serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving Westminster Category:Buses serving Lambeth North Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Walworth Category:Buses serving Camberwell Category:Buses serving Peckham Category:Buses serving Peckham Rye Category:Buses serving Dulwich Category:Buses formerly serving Chiswick Category:Buses formerly serving Shepherd's Bush Category:Buses formerly serving Holland Park Category:Buses formerly serving Notting Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Lancaster Gate Category:Buses formerly serving Marble Arch Category:Buses formerly serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses formerly serving Holborn Category:Buses formerly serving Holborn Circus Category:Buses formerly serving St Paul's Category:Buses formerly serving Bank Category:Buses formerly serving Aldgate Category:Buses formerly serving Whitechapel Category:Buses formerly serving Stepney Green Category:Buses formerly serving Bow Category:Buses formerly serving Stratford Category:Buses formerly serving Forest Gate Category:Buses formerly serving Manor Park Category:Buses formerly serving Ilford Category:Buses formerly serving Liverpool Street Category:Buses formerly serving Monument Category:Buses formerly serving London Bridge Category:Buses formerly serving Nunhead Category:Buses formerly serving Acton Category:Buses formerly serving Northfields Category:Buses formerly serving Forest Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Sydenham Category:Buses formerly serving Penge Category:Buses formerly serving Anerley Category:Buses formerly serving South Norwood Category:Buses formerly serving Woodside Category:Buses formerly serving Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving South Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Harlesden Category:Buses formerly serving East Acton Category:Buses formerly serving Willesden Junction Category:Buses formerly serving Stonebridge Park Category:Buses formerly serving Neasden Category:Buses formerly serving Brent Cross Category:Buses formerly serving Park Royal Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Routes started in 1904 Category:Current double-deck routes Category:New Routemaster routes Category:Former bendy bus routes